Who are you?
by Prince of Duels
Summary: Akiza is the top student at Duel Academy and she runs into a certain sapphire eyed duelist.  Something about him puzzles her.  Will she figure him out, or will he always be an enigma in her mind?  My first 5d's fanfic.  Faithshipping YuseixAki
1. Chapter 1

This is my first 5d's fanfiction. It is currently 2:45AM and I got bored so I started writing this. Any comments and feedback are welcome. I am still deciding if I want to continue this stroy so please review!

Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's or any of the cards that I used in this story.

* * *

**Aki POV**

It is really annoying having all these boys stare at me. Most people think its because I am at the top of my class, but I know that they are observing my…_asset_. It has been like this since I entered Neo Domino City Duel Academy. Carly says it has been happening forever, the only reason I never noticed was because I was too busy studying. Since my dad is the senator he thinks I shouldn't have an excuse for doing poorly in school.

As I walked through Duel Academy I felt many eyes following me. "Carly! Why is everyone staring at me," I whispered to her.

"There are many reasons, first of all you're the senators daughter, second you're at the top of our class, third you seem to be in complete denial but you're gorg…" she was tallying off her fingers before I cut her off.

"Alright alright I get it," I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Why can't I have a normal high school life?"

Just as we were exited the school gates a voice caused me to turn around.

"Hey Izayoi!" I looked up to see my least favorite person, Sayer. He is a grade higher than me, and he is considered a genius. Why don't I like him? Well that's because he's constantly hitting on me, not to mention he's sorta creepy.

"No Sayer, I will not go out with you," I was just about to turn around when he grabbed my arm.

"I wasn't going to ask you that, I actually wanted to make a deal with you. If I beat you in a duel, _then_ you'll go out with me, but if I lose then I won't bother you again." Something was wrong, he was never this confident in himself.

"Now what makes you think I'll duel you for something like this? I could easily say no and just walk away right now." I wasn't scared; I was really not in the mood to play any games with this guy.

"I figured the only way to get you to acknowledge me is to beat you at what you're best at."

"Just do it Aki, you're the best duelist in our grade! If you win then you won't have to deal with this creeper anymore," I heard Carly say from behind me.

"Fine, lets just get this over with," I said as I started to walk towards the duel arenas. I had a bad feeling about this, but pushed it away, saying that this would be worth it in the end.

**Yusei POV**

I was just about to leave school when I saw a huge crowd of people at one of the duel arenas. I decided to check it out, as I was walking over there I saw my friend Crow in the mess of people.

"Hey Crow, what's all the commotion about?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder.

"Dude two of Duel Academy's top students are dueling right now, the guy on the left is Sayer, hes a senior right now, and supposedly he's in the top five of his class! The girl is Akiza Izayoi, she is number in our class," He said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Why are they dueling?" If they were pulling in a huge crowd like this, there has to be something up for grabs.

"That Sayer dude said if he won, then Akiza would have to out with him."

"Oh, well this should be interesting then." I guess it wouldn't hurt to see some of the school's best duke it out, especially because there was a lot at stake.

That Akiza girl got an early lead with her plant monsters. Her Rose Tentacle was thrashing all of Sayer's psychic monsters. Towards mid game they looked about even, both of them were carefully dictating their moves. Later in the duel he started to fight back, and he brought out one of his best synchro monsters, Hyper Psychic Blaster. Then something strange happened, he used Assault Mode Activate on his Hyper Psychic Blaster. On a normal basis, those are only used in an Assault Mode deck. Putting a card like that in a strictly Psychic deck is obscure. The chances of having that card on set _and_ using it on the correct monster are slim. Something isn't right here….

**Aki POV**

I don't get it, I was in control for most of this duel. How could he be lucky enough to synchro summon a nine star monster AND use Assault Mode Activate. Things are looking pretty bad. I am about to lose right now, is there anything I can do to win? I was on my knees, facing the floor, wondering how I could have let this happen when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Stop the duel." Silence fell across everyone. I heard murmurs run through the crowd. Who the hell would disrupt a match at such a crucial point?

"Sayer is cheating, this duel doesn't count." More whispers run through the crowd as I try to find the person saying this. Finally a boy with black hair and golden highlights stepped in front of me.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating! What do you know? I am one of the top ranked students in this school, who are you to say I am cheating!" Sayer yelled at the boy.

"You played too many cards," the raven haired boy simply stated.

"What the HELL is that suppose to mean?"

"It has been eleven turns, meaning that that total amount of cards outside the deck should be sixteen. If you count all the cards that are in your hand, deck, field, and graveyard it should add up to sixteen. Right now I am counting eighteen cards." I absorbed what my defender had to say and realized that he was right. The logic was so simple yet accurate.

"Did it cross your mind that you might have counted wrong? What if I drew more cards from my deck via card effect?" Sayer did have a good point, using a card effect to add another card from his deck to his hand would throw the count off.

"That's true, but you only used one card that had an effect like this, and that was Emergency Teleport; meaning, that you still have one extra card." I honestly forgot all the cards that Sayer played. Who is this kid? His method is crude yet effective.

"Okay kid, even if what you're saying is true, the duel disks don't let us draw extra cards from the deck; it is something that is installed to prevent cheating. I knew underclassmen were stupid, but I didn't think it was this bad." After Sayer's statement the crowd was laughing at the teen in front of me. I would have been worried for him, except he was smiling.

"I'll give you that, the duel disks do prevent drawing extra cards, but it doesn't keep count of all the cards in the deck. I have a hunch that you kept your Assault Mode Activate hidden in your sleeve. When Akiza's monsters attacked you, you seized the moment and slipped that card into your hand. You knew that everyone would be too focused on the attack and not you." Sayer was about to say something when someone in the crowd spoke up.

"Now that I think about it, I thought I saw Sayer add another card to his hand, but I thought the he just dropped it and was putting it back into his hand," a random girl mumbled.

"Sayer actually cheated?" another girl murmured to her friend. Hearing this, Sayer ran towards the boy in front of me, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Look punk, don't think that you can embarrass me in front of everyone just because you know how to count," he hissed. While he was grabbing the boy, I noticed something in his sleeve. He was too preoccupied with the boy in front of me, so I reached into his sleeve and pulled out an Assault Mode Activate.

"Oh my god Sayer! You do have cards in your sleeves." I was filled with many different emotions, anger, disgust, and disappointment. "To think I respected you as a duelist!" I yelled, "I can't believed you tried cheating just to go out with me!" He threw the boy on the floor and looked at me.

"You kids are going to have to learn to grow up. Playing by the rules doesn't always get you what you want," he said as he started walking away, but he stopped and turned around, pointing at the fallen duelist. "This isn't over kid, no one screws me over and gets away with it, you hear me?" Sayer spat at him and left, leaving everyone in awe. As the crowd started to dissipate I approached the duelist that protected me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as crouched down next to him.

"Yea I'm fine," he replied.

"Here let me help you up," he grabbed my hand and I helped pulled him up. "Why did you help me?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I saw something wrong that no one else did. Plus it looked like you didn't want to go out with him anyways," he said with a small smile. I'll admit, he's pretty good looking.

"Well whatever the reason is thanks a lot," I said as I extended my hand towards him "my name is Akiza Izayoi." He looked at my hand before hesitantly reaching out and shaking it.

"Yusei Fudo," he said politely. "Well, listen I have to go, I guess I'll see you around, bye." With that he turned and left.

"Just who are you Yusei Fudo?" I asked myself as I watched him leave.

* * *

Like I said, let me know what you think I could improve, or if you want me to continue this story. Thanks a lot guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read this FIRST:**

Wow lots of reviews guys, it was definitely a nice surprise but I think I need to clarify my message a little bit. Flames are definitely welcome, if anyone has any complaints about this story I would love them to be addressed. This way I can be more happy with my writing and you guys can have a better story. I honestly feel like my diction is terrible, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

As for the duel, if I ever write any future duels they will all be 8000 life points. Why? I just think they card game can be appreciated more if their moves are more intricate. As for Yusei's deck, I tried to keep it the same, but I did have to edit it a little bit, in a way give it a "tune up" (LOL get it?) to help fit his performance. I hope there aren't any complaints about this, and I did in fact count out the cards, considering this combo is based off of my deck. All of those moves were legal. I also gave the card effects so people can see the genius behind his moves. Well, what I would consider genius in their world.

Another thing was the monologue that he has whiel he syncho summons a monster is in fact said. I did go back and re-watch the episodes where he synchro summons these monsters. The only one I was a bit confused with was Road Warrior, the monologue with that card is the same as Stardust's, if anyone can tell me if that one is correct or not I would be really grateful. It was hard because he only summoned Road Warrior once. I know it can be a bit confusing with the italics for thoughts.

I think what I am trying to say is, this the first "action" scene that I wrote. I tried my best to put the show in writing. The most trouble I had was describing the monsters. Since this show is mostly about dueling I felt obligated to put it in. I put as much effort as I could to portray a duel in writing and I hope you guys enjoy it. (especially the ones that actually play the game, because this chapter was an all day project for me, and most of that was the duel! =])

One last bit, I know I switched off between their English names and their Japanese names. I think Sayer was a more appropriate name then Divine, though maybe it would be a good nickname for him. As for Akiza, that is what her "formal" name is, I am going to have all her friends call her Aki. Rua and Ruka I just liked more the Leo and Luna.

Sadly I do not own anything related to Yu-gi-oh 5d's

* * *

Aki POV

The events from yesterday are still fresh in my mind. I would have definitely lost if Yusei didn't intervene. Everyone, including myself was wrapped up in the duel, that we overlooked such a simple way of cheating. Now that I think about it, that was my first time seeing him. The way he talks about the game, I am one hundred percent positive that he is at the top of his class. If that's the case why haven't I heard about him before? Everyone knows the top duelists in school. I remember my freshmen year, all the girls were falling over some tall blonde dude named Jack Atlus. I guess there is no way to be sure that he is good, for all I know he could just a perceptive guy.

It's getting late, I wonder where Rua and Ruka are….I'm not their parent, but both of our parents are good friends, seeing as both of our families happen to be wealthy. It's one of those, meeting high people in high place sort of thing. My parents and their parents go on business trips often, so they agreed on getting the three of us a decent house to stay in while they are away. I don't mind taking care of them; they're good kids, they stay out of trouble, all I really have to do is feed them. Where are they? They're two hours late.

No POV

Two green haired kids were cornered by an older student. Being late it the day no one was around.

"Just help me please," the tall teen said.

"No way, Aki-neechan already said she didn't want near her anymore!" the female child said.

"After the way she embarrassed me in front of everyone, I think I deserve a little bit of comfort," Sayer said angrily, "I have never been so humiliated in my life."

"That's your fault for trying to trick Aki-neechan into going out with you!" the green hair male yelled, "No one likes a cheater."

"Shut up!" Sayer grabbed the young male's shirt, "I tried to ask you nicely to help me out with Akiza, but both of you refused, and now you're insulting me."

"Let Rua go!" the girl said as she grabbed Sayer's arm, "I know you like Aki-neechan a lot, but this isn't right…" she was cut off when Sayer pushed her away.

"I knew this was pointless, I know that both of you live with her, and I was just asking for a little favor, and both of you refused, now both of you are going to pay," Sayer declared as he raised his fist. Rua and Ruka both closed their eyes, waiting for the sound of impact, but it never came. Both of them opened their eyes to see a gloved hand holding Sayer's fist back. The three of them looked up to see Yusei. "You!" Sayer snarled as he dropped Rua. Ruka rushed over to her bother's side

"Oh my god Rua are you okay?" she said in a shakey voice.

"Yea I'm fine, who is this guy?" Rua said as they both looked up at the older teens.

"Are you really picking on children? I knew you were cheater Sayer, but now you're resorting to this? You're pathetic," Yusei growled.

"Shut the _hell_ up, now that I think about it, this is your fault. If you would've minded you own business then none of would have happened," Sayer said sounding furious.

"There are two things I can't stand, and those are cheating and bullying, if I see any of that happening then I'm going to take it into my hands," Yusei said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, then we have a problem don't we? How about we do this like civil men and settle this with a duel? I have a feeling that you're a fake, a fraud, that you just got lucky. Your eyes won't help you beat me, I am one of the top students," Sayer said as he pulled his golden duel disk out of his bag, "I'll be nice, if you leave now and I'll forget everything all the trouble you caused me." Yusei smiled as he walked over to his duel runner and disengaged the core of his duel disk, then slipped his left arm under it and attached the core to his wrist guard.

"The loser of this duel has to leave this school and never come back," Yusei said as he turned to face Sayer, "I am tired of people like you, doing everything to get what you want."

"Deal, you two brats are witnesses to this," Sayer pointed at Rua and Ruka, "when he loses, he will have to stay true to his word."

"First thing is first, take off your jacket, I don't trust you," Yusei said as he took of his jacket.

"Fair enough, and just to make sure, we will shuffle each other's decks, instead of letting the duel disk do it," Sayer said as he threw his jacket off and walked towards Yusei.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yusei agreed, as they exchanged decks and shuffled, "lets settle this with a coin toss, I'll take heads." He extracted a small silver coin from his pocket and tossed it in the air, as it spun around on the ground it revealed, heads. "I'll let you go first," Yusei said as he walked away from Sayer, placing his deck in open slot on his duel disk.

"HA! Are you insane? It has been proven that the smarter move is to take the first turn if given the choice. I knew you were a fake, you don't even know the basic fundamentals," Sayer laughed as he engaged his duel disk.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"As you foolishly stated, I am taking the first turn," Sayer said as he drew a card from his deck. _I have no idea how he duels, so I definitely should not overextend on my first turn_, "I'll summon Krebons in attack mode." The jester like monster appeared on the field.

**Krebons: (1200 Attack/800 Defense) Level 2**

**Monster Effect: When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack.**

_Rule one about dueling, fully analyze your opponent before making big plays. With Krebons on the field I can negate his attacks and assess the best way to beat him._ Say smiled to himself, "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Yusei placed the card he drew in his hand, "I'll discard my Level Eater to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand."

**Level Eater: (600 Attack/0 Defense) Level 1**

**Monster Effect: If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control. Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon.**

**Quickdraw Synchron: (700 Attack/1400 Defense) Level 5**

**You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner monster.**

"Then I activate a spell card from my hand, called Inferno Reckless Summon."

**Inferno Reckless Summon:**

**You can only activate this card when 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to your side of the field while there is a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 monster on their side of the field and Special Summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.**

"This allows me special summon two more Quickdraw Synchrons from my deck," Yusei's duel disk then ejected two cards from the deck into his hand, he then palced them on his duel disk, causing two more monsters to appear.

"I only have one Krebons," Sayer stated. _What is he up to? Its impressive that he summoned three monsters in one turn, but their attack points do not surpass my Krebons_.

"Then I normal summon Dandylion in attack mode."

**Dandylion: (300 Attack/300 Defense) Level 3**

**When this card is sent to the****Graveyard,****Special Summon****2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level****1/ATK****0/DEF****0) in****Defense Position. These****Tokens****cannot be****Tributed****for a****Tribute Summon****during the turn they are****Special Summoned.**

"By reducing one of my Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can special summon my Level Eater to the field in attack mode! Now I am going to tune my level four Quickdraw Synchron with my Dandylion and Level Eater. (4+3+1=8) _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines on!_ Synchro Summon, Road Warrior!" Sayer looked utterly confused with Yusei's complicated Synchro Summoning.

**Road Warrior: (3000 Attack/1500 Defense) Level 8**

**Once per turn, you can****Special Summon****1****Level****2 or lower****Warrior****or Machine-Type****monster from your****Deck.**

"Next, when my Dandylion goes to the graveyard, I get two fluff tokens. Now I am tuning one of my Quickdraw Synchrons with my two fluff tokens. (5+1+1=7) _The clustering shouts will become a silver arrow that splits the air. Become the path its light shines upon_. Synchro Summon, Junk Archer!"

**Junk Archer: (2300 Attack/2000 Defense) Level 7**

**Once per****turn****you can remove 1****monster****your opponent****controls from play. During the****End Phase, the removed monster returns to the opponent's side of the****field, in the same****Battle Position.**

"I activate my Road Warrior's effect, I summon Speed Warrior from my deck in attack mode."

**Speed Warrior: (900 Attack/400 Defense)**

**During the****Battle Phase****of the turn you****Normal Summon****this card, you can double its original****ATK****until the end of the****Battle Phase.**

"I tune my final Quickdraw Synchron with my speed warrior. (5+2=7) _Clustering minds will now become a new force. Become the path its light shines upon_. Syncho Summon, Nitro Warrior!" As Yusei's final synchro monster appeared, Sayer was completely thunderstruck. _This punk synchro summoned three times on the first turn, I have never encountered someone like this before_. Then Sayer's face calmed as he remembered Krebon's effect. _As long as I have Krebons he can synchro summon all he wants, he can't destroy my Krebons_.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect, once per turn I can remove one monster on your field from the game." _What? How could he have a monster with a devastating effect like that_. Sayer was completely speechless, because he realized that he was about to lose.

"I am picking your Krebons," as Yusei pointed at Krebons Junk Archer shot its dimension arrow at it, causing it to warp away. "Now you're wide open for my direct attacks, all my monsters finish this duel!" (3000+2800+2300=8100)

Sayer was blasted back from the force of Yusei's three warriors. As he attempted to get up, he saw Yusei's shadow approach him. "You underestimated me, and that was your downfall, may I never see you again." Yusei then walked towards the twins, "I'll take you guys home." He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders as they walked towards his duel runner, leaving Sayer a broken duelist.

Rua POV:

I don't know who this guy is but he is so COOL! Not only did he save Ruka and I, but he did it in one turn! I haven't seen him before, I wonder how old he is. Maybe Aki-neechan knows! Since shes one of the better duelist she must know him! The three of them arrived at his duel runner.

"As you sure this is okay?" Ruka asked as she observed his red duel runner. "We can walk home, I don't want us to inconvenient you."

"Its getting dark, I don't want you two to walk home yourselves. Also I guess I'm kind of the cause of this, why was he chasing the two of you?"

"He knows that both of us live with Aki-neechan, so he approached us and tried to get us to talk to Aki-neechan, and get her to forgive him. He also said something like some stupid underclassmen made him look bad.."Rua said as he put his hand up to his chin, thinking.

"Oh alright," he didn't want to really draw attention to himself, so he didn't tell Rua who that 'stupid underclassmen' was," lets get going," he opened up the seat of his duel runner and pulled out two helmets for the twins. Rua sat infront of Yusei, while Ruka sat behind him, holding onto his waist.

"Don't worry, I won't drive fast," Yusei said with a small smile, "can you show me where you guys live?" Both of them smiled and nodded.

They were approaching a large complex and Ruka directed Yusei in that direction. He stopped at the bottom of the driveway. As they took their helmets off Ruka asked him, "Do you want to come inside? It's the least we can do to thank you for everything."

"Sorry, its getting late, and I have other things to attend to, plus I don't know if Akiza is okay with you two inviting a stranger," he said with a sad smile.

"Aw come on! Just for a little bit! Please please please please. I want to duel with you!" Rua begged.

"Maybe next time, hurry up, its getting cold," he said as he patted Rua on the head. They twins entered the driveway and knocked on the door, after a few seconds it opened, revealing a very upset Akiza. They waved bye to Yusei, as he returned the gesture he started up his engine and drove off.

Akiza took them inside, shut the door and turned to face them. "Where have you two _been_?" she was definitely upset, "I was worried sick about you two, both of you are three hours late, I was about to leave to go find you!" Both Rua and Ruka were looking at the floor when Akiza was yelling at them.

"Well…" Ruka explain in her timid voice, "that Sayer guy asked us to talk to you, so you'll forgive him, we said no and he got pissed and chased us down," when Aki heard that she was even more pissed, "he was going to hurt us when that Yusei guy saved us!" Aki's expression changed from anger to surprise._ Is that who drove them back?_ She still had a lot of questions to ask them, but before that she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Either way, I am glad that both of you are here and safe," as she said that the both hugged her back, "I'll start dinner, you two go wash up." They both left to leave Aki in her thoughts. _He did it again? I'll have to ask them for the details when they come out_.

When the three of them were sitting at the table Aki finally spoke up, "so what happened exactly?"

Rua was the first to speak, "Oh my god he was the coolest! I have never seen a one turn kill before!"

"Wait wait what do you mean by a one turn kill?" Akiza said in disbelief.

"He beat Sayer on his first turn! He was able to deal more than eight thousand points of damage to Sayer!" Rua was now jumping around the dining room.

"Are you sure Rua? One turn kills are very rare, not to mention one usually has to dedicate their whole deck to that strategy, making the deck unstable," Aki knew all too well about deck composition and strategies, considering she was passing that class with flying colors.

"Well actually Aki-neechan he pulled of this combo by using four cards in his opening hand," Ruka said as she tallied her fingers, "he seems like really nice guy, do you know him?"

"Yea Aki-neechan you should know him! He _is_ in the same grade as you are!" Rua said confidently.

"How do you know that Rua?"

"When I was sitting in front of him I saw his information on the parking permit for his duel runner, you wouldn't have seen it because you were behind him Ruka," Rua declared, holding his head high.

"Well either way I haven't seen him, the first time I saw him was when he protected me from Sayer."

"You mean he was the stupid underclassmen that Sayer was talking about?"

"Yea, now that you brought Sayer up, I am going to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow."

"Yusei took care of that! He dueled with Sayer and the loser leaves Dual Academy forever!" Rua was getting a little too excited, "he protected us and you, he's like a super hero!"

"Alright you're getting to loud, go to sleep, both of you. Despite what happened that I still school tommorw," Aki said as she cleaned the dishes.

"Fine fine, goodnight Aki-neechan!" the twins said as they walked away. Yusei Fudo, I will definitely talk to you tomorrow. There are a lot of questions I need to ask you.

* * *

There you have it, any questions or concerns are gladly welcomed. The input I got from last chapter was very nice, it made me write this chapter a lot earlier than I expected. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the late update, but the holidays got me all caught up and lazy. I have a couple notes to make before you read this chapter. The major one is that I neglected Nitro Warrior's effect, I did have Yusei activate a spell card that turn, meaning it's attack points should have been 3800. Another note is, it is 4:30AM and i decided to finish this up, so if it is a little dry or full of errors please feel free to let me know. I will try to address those problems as soon as possible. Thanks!

This isn't an update, just following some tips someone gave me and cleaned up this chapter

**

* * *

No POV**

As Yusei's red duel runner approached his home he thought, _what a day…I stay at school a little longer than usual, then I get caught up in a duel. At least I can get home and relax_. He pulled into his garage and parked his runner. As the garage door was closing the door linking the house to the garage opened, revealing Crow.

"Yo man where have you been? You told me that you were staying after school for a bit, I didn't know a bit meant two hours," he said with a laugh. He was only concerned because they were roommates after all, how that happened can wait.

"I ran into a little…predicament, you could say," Yusei said as he removed his helmet, "Do you know a lot about Akiza Izayoi?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Crow face palmed himself, "get your ass in here first." He gestured Yusei inside their apartment.

"Thanks Crow," he smiled. After a quick shower Yusei walked backed into their living room and saw Crow watching television, "So what is so important about Akiza, you made a big deal about me not knowing who she was."

"Well Yusei," Crow said as he turned the T.V. off, "for starters she is one of the hottest girls in school, if not _the_ hottest in school. I guess it depends on your taste," he said with a shrug.

"I want to know about her, not what you _think_ about her," Yusei said while shaking his head.

"Oh right, my bad," Crow scratched the back of his head with embarrassment, "another thing is, she is the senator's daughter, which means she is rich. She is also at the top of our class. Why do you want to know so much about her?"

"Well remember when she was dueling with Sayer? You left early so you wouldn't know, but I caught him cheating, and interrupted their duel."

"You did what? You know that Sayer has a bad temper right?" Yusei answered him with a short nod, "well that explains why you didn't follow me when I left."

"Today I ran into Sayer again, except he was harassing these two kids about something. He got pissed at me for the other day so he challenged me to a duel."

"Please tell me you declined," Crow's hands were rubbing his temples.

"I had to accept, he was going to beat those kids up," Yusei said in a matter-of-fact tone, "either way I beat him and took the kids home."

"You beat Sayer?" Crow exclaimed, "that's probably why it took you so long."

"The duel didn't take a long time, taking those twins home was the longest part. They live deep in the rich part of town, I got lost because I'm not use to that part of town. I found out they live with Akiza," Yusei noted, "does she have siblings? They don't look anything like her.."

"I don't think so dude, last I remembered she was an only child," Crow recalled, "continue what you were saying."

"I dropped them off at their driveway and they invited me in, but I declined."

"You did _what?_" Crow yelled, "so wait, you're telling me that you save two kids that live with Akiza and you _declined_ and invite to go into a house with Akiza?" Crow was now shaking Yusei by his shoulders.

"You're taking this a little too far, whats the big deal anyways? I would have just been going into her house."

"You don't get it do you? You had a prime chance to getting your foot in the door, literally, with Akiza, but you turn it down. Are you gay?" Crow scolded, "I don't get you, you have all these chances to meet girls but you pick to work on your duel runner, or study."

"Give me a break dude," Yusei sighed, "I've only been here for a semester. My parents decided to move me to a different school because they thought my old school didn't fit me. I'm still getting use to the people here, so of course I don't know the big names at school. As for school, I don't want my parents to keep moving me around so I have to do well. My parents only letting me crash with you because we have been friends forever," Yusei defended himself.

"Excuses excuses, my point is, you have to start meeting people when you get the chance!"

"Alright alright, I'm tired, duel exam tomorrow," Yusei said as he got up, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night"

**~Duel Academy~**

Aki exited her class, finishing her exam. As she walked into the courtyard of Duel Academy she spotted her two friends, Misty and Carly, sitting at a table under a tree. "Hey guys."

"Hey Aki!" Carly and Misty replied, "you look tired, stay up studying all night?" Carly asked as she observed Aki's face.

"What? No, the exam was easy, it was just a duel so that wasn't what kept me up," she answered as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Then obviously something _else_ is on your mind," Misty couldn't help but emphasize the 'else'. They both knew Aki was big on studying and taking care of the twins, so anything extra in her life was usually interesting.

"I've been stressed out these past couple days, one event after another," Aki explained with a yawn.

"Like what?" Carly asked. Aki explained told both of them what happened with Yusei and Sayer. How he protected the twins and brought them back to her. She also told them about the one turn kill that Rua described, "so that's pretty much it," Aki said as she wrapped her story up.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know who he is either," Misty added.

"I heard he just transferred here from another school!" Carly said, "I think that orange hair dude was introducing him to some of his friends," she gestured over to Crow who was stuffing his face, "I think he is the only one that really knows Yusei."

"Alright...its better than trying to find my 'mystery man' in this huge school," Aki said as she departed from her friends. _Duh, what was I thinking, the best way to know about someone is to ask his friends. I think I have seen this guy before, his name is some bird…Raven? That's a girl's name…Parrot? That's just stupid…Screw it I'll just ask him._

"Hey," she greeted as she approached him, "I'm Aki Izayoi, and you are?"

"Crow, nice to meet you," he said as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, "I already know who you are, actually everyone knows who you are, so what do I owe the honor of having a top student approach me?"

"I don't want to sound rude but this isn't really about you, I want to talk to you friend Yusei," she said apologetically. Normally she would not want to meet someone on these terms, but she was getting desperate, he was literally the only connection to Yusei.

"Oh? I'm surprised, he isn't very popular among everyone, let alone the ladies," he said in a joking sort of way, "do you have a crush on him or something?"

"What? No!" Aki shrieked as she felt some heat rush to her cheeks, "I just wanted thank him for helping me out, twice actually."

"Thank him how?" he said suggestively.

"Not like that! I don't even know him. I just want to talk to him is that too much to ask for?" Aki exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Hey hey take it easy, I was only kidding. No need to be so aggressive. Sorry but he finished class early today."

"Oh," Aki murmured, "do you know when he will be on campus again?"

"Tell you what; I'll have him meet you here early okay?" Crow declared to a now confused Aki.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't have to; it sounds like a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I'm helping my good buddy out, its not too often that a pretty girl like you want to talk to him," he said, Aki blushed a little due to his statement, "plus if I do this for you then maybe you can help me out?"

"How?" Aki asked, bewildered. What could he possibly want from her?

"Can you help me meet Misty? I know she is a friend of yours and all…" Crow trailed off, obviously he was embarrassed because he was asking for help this way.

"Hm, if things go according to plan I'll see what I can do, but no promises okay?" Aki said pointing at him.

"Fair enough, come tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning in the courtyard," Crow said as he got up to leave, "be nice to him I'll make sure to ask him how this little 'date' goes," he said as he dashed towards the exit.

"I just want to talk to him!" Aki yelled in frustration.

**~Yusei and Crow's apartment~**

"Hey how was class?" Yusei said as Crow walked in the door.

"It was fine, hey they announced that there was some sort of meeting tomorrow at school. They said it had to do with…um…the new banned and restricted list!" Crow stuttered, he was having trouble making this up on the spot.

"What? They have that posted online, why would the need to announce it?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know you know how schools are, they said they were going to go over a couple other things too, I can't really remember though, I was too distracted by this cute girl near me."

"Sure," after all Yusei knew that Crow had a very…_deep_…interest in women, "what time do we need to wake up?"

"Oh, uh…I'm going to be late because…I have too…umm…visit Martha! Yea, visit her and the orphans!" Crow said sweatdropped.

"What? I thought you said everyone had to attend, this doesn't make any sense Crow."

"Just go to the school courtyard at 7:30. Don't be late okay?" Crow said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"What? Crow! Come back here and answer me!" Yusei ordered, but no answer came, "fine I guess I'll find out your surprise tomorrow."

* * *

Alright guys like last time, I am open to all comments, the more input I get from you guys the better I can make this story and the more I can write. Flames and any criticism are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally back, sorry guys after holidays I sort of hit a writer's block because I got too relaxed. Also this was suppose to be put up a month ago but they had a huge mistake with the uploading system, I believe it also effected the new story system too, so I still couldn't give you guys a heads up. School also started up so I couldn't put as much time in as I wanted to.I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, I am glad that I have so much support, reading all of them made me start this up again. I appreciate all help and edits that people are giving me.

Sorry this chapter took so long, the writer's block didn't help but this was one of my chapters that was a lot heavier in dialog and my diction is terrible so you'll have to forgive me.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's (and sadly its over, but it will live on in fanfiction)

* * *

**Aki POV**

I wonder if he will actually show up . I don't know what Crow said to him, but he is essentially setting Yusei up with someone that he talked to once…wait. It's not a set up! Stupid Crow getting into my head like that…he is just helping me meet Yusei. How could he think I have a 'thing' for someone that I only met once? I have never been to school this early before, it's so peaceful. He told me to meet Yusei in the courtyard.

**Yusei POV**

Okay I knew that Crow was up to something. There is no one here. If he's going to make me get up I'm going to wake him up too. After a couple of rings I hear a groggy 'hello'.

"What the hell man! It's cold and no one else is here!" I snapped at him.

"Yo man it's a _selective_ group of people, something about talking to _special_ people. That's what the principle told me," he sure was emphasizing those two words.

"Fine dude whatever I'll see you later," I shoved my phone in my pocket. At least I am not far from the courtyard; I might as well check it out.

**No POV**

As Yusei made his way to the courtyard he was so immersed by the lack of people that he failed to notice the magenta haired teen waiting for him.

"Yusei!" Akiza called as she spotted him. Yusei responded with a wave and made his way to her.

"You're Akiza right?" he said as he stopped in front of her. She replied with a simple nod, "what's going on? Nobody is here." Akiza opened her mouth to respond, instead of replying with words a sneeze came out, "you know it's pretty cold out here, why don't we go someplace a little warmer. There's a café up the street, we can talk there."

"Alright that sounds good," Akiza replied.

They arrived at the deserted café. Akiza gave Yusei a confused look. He noticed that and answered, "It's pretty early, people are still sleeping." They proceeded to get a table and look over the menu.

"What do you usually get here?" Akiza asked him.

"Probably just tea, I'm not really hungry right now and it will warm me up," Yusei answered without opening the menu.

"That sounds good," she said as she closed her menu. They both ordered tea from the waitress. As she left Akiza was trying to think of a way to start their conversation. He was pretty much a complete stranger to her.

"What were you doing at school so early?" Yusei said interrupting her train of thought, "did one of your friends trick you into going early?"

"No," Akiza giggled, "actually I asked him to help me meet up with you."

"Meet up with me?" Yusei said with a confused look, "why?"

"Well I wanted to thank you personally for helping me and the twins."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yusei responded, "are you related to the twins?"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Akiza exclaimed, "look at their hair and look at mine! I don't see any resemblance between us."

"Take it easy, I'm just wondering why you're living with them, are you their cousin?" Yusei asked with a cheeky smile.

"…" Akiza sighed and rubbed her temples, "I am going to ignore your second question, seeing as you said that to aggravate me, but I will answer your first one. Our parents know each other; they have been friends for a long time. When my dad became senator he hired Rua and Ruka's parents, because of work they are out of town often. Rua and Ruka's parents don't trust strangers with their children, so their parents and my parents decided it was better if we I took care of them. I've known them since they were babies so they are practically family." As Akiza wrapped up her explanation the waitress dropped of their tea.

"Ah I see, so you're kind of like their big sister. Is that why they call you Aki-neechan?" Yusei said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Pretty much. I've told you about my life, what about you? All I know is, you're a transfer student and you don't live at home," Akiza stated as she picked up her cup.

"I guess I can start from there. I transferred here from a private school in the Satellite and I live with my friend Crow."

"Why did you leave your old school?"

"I didn't like my school, isn't that a little obvious?" Yusei replied with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!" Akiza exclaimed, "the Satellite may not be the best area but I know that their dueling schools are very good."

"It was a half half sort of thing. I didn't like the school and my parents didn't like the school. All of my friends left because they didn't like it there. After a couple years they followed suit. They told me to do some research and pick a school I wanted. So I picked Duel Academy," Yusei stated.

"Your parents gave you that much freedom? I mean to change schools and move out," Akiza asked with amazement.

"My dad is a scientist, he thinks I'm at the age where I should be 'experimenting with life' and making my own decisions. He talked it over with my mom and gave me the okay. Their only condition was that I have to do excel in my courses. Also Crow is a family friend, so they know that I'm not out here on my own," Yusei finished.

"You don't miss your friends from your old school?"

"All of my friends left, they hated it there as much as me," Yusei said with a small smile.

"So when you came here the only person you knew was Crow?" Yusei answered with a nod, "I can't believe you're actually friends with that womanizer…" When Yusei heard Akiza's comment about his friend he couldn't help but laugh.

"Every girl that met him has described him that way," Yusei said between laughs, "when is your next class?"

"I am not sure," Akiza said while she checked her cellphone. She had one missed call from Carly, after closing it she saw the time, "It's already 10 o'clock!"

"Are you late?"

"No, my class doesn't start for another thirty minutes," Yusei gave her a confused look, "Oh I was just surprised because the time went by so fast."

"It happens when you're with an interesting person," Yusei said as he stood up from the table. Akiza felt some heat rise in her cheeks. She wasn't accustomed to compliments in this fashion.

"Thanks…" she murmured while getting up. As she was picking her bag up she saw Yusei put five dollars on the table, "Wait what are you doing" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei insisted, "It's the least I can do, my idiot friend made you wait in the cold for me." He started walking towards the door, leaving a baffled Aki behind.

"Hey wait!" she shouted as she rushed after him, "So when is you next class?"

"I don't have a class right now," Aki gave him a questioning look, "I'm trying to add into one that's starting soon."

"It's three weeks into the semester, why would you be trying to add into a class now?"

"Well I came here a week later and wasn't able to take a placement test, I was evaluated in my current class and my professor gave me the option to add now or to just get in next semester. I want a more challenging class so I'm trying to get in now," Yusei explained.

"That's strange, I've been going to this school for three years and I haven't heard of anyone moving up through the semester."

"I have no idea what's happening, I'm just going where they're directing me," Yusei stated with a shrug.

"Its time for me to go to class, I have to say I didn't know what to expect from you but none the less it was nice," she said extending her hand towards Yusei. He looked at her hand before slowly extending his hand, "We should keep in touch, do you want to trade cell phone numbers?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Yusei answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Well I have to go find Crow so I'll see you around Akiza."

"You can just call me Aki, I like that better than my full name."

"Alright, I'll see you around _Aki_," emphasizing her new name as he walked towards the councilor building. She waved and headed her own way.

Aki made it just in time for her class. While she was copying the teacher's notes off the board a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked behind her and saw Carly give her the 'read it' look. She unfolded the piece of paper to see.

_Where were you this morning? Rua and Ruka said you left early, so I called you're cell and you didn't pick up._ Aki silently gasped, she was too busy with Yusei that she forgot to call her back. She scribbled a quick response and tossed it back to Carly.

_Sorry, I was busy. I forgot to tell you I had something to attend to this morning._ The spectacle girl wrote her response and threw it back.

_Busy huh? Would it happen to be a boy? _=) Aki was about to write her response when she heard the door open and a familiar voice ask, "Excuse me professor is this Deck Composition four?" I swear I was hearing things, I heard that voice this morning. I turned around and saw Yusei's head poking inside the classroom.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Professor Tanner asked him.

"I have a note my previous teacher, he told me to talk to you about adding this class," Yusei said as he walked to the front of the room handing his note over.

"We have enough space in the class, go ahead and take a seat Mister Fudo," Tanner said as he gestured towards the hall, "Take any seat that you like."

"Thank you," he responded as he took a seat in the middle of the lecture hall. He was too busy trying to find a seat that he didn't see the magenta haired beauty.

"Continuing from where we left off," Tanner said as he turned back towards the board, "Who can tell me the advantage to using a home-brew deck as oppose to a main stream deck?" After what seemed like an eternity of silence Carly hesitantly raised her hand, "Yes Miss Carmine?"

"Um isn't it considered a disadvantage to using a home-brew deck? It doesn't have the proven stability and those kinds of decks are unstable, not to mention their capabilities are unproven. Most of the decks made have major flaws in their builds."

"Very good, anybody else?" he said while he looked around the class, "How about you Mister Fudo? You came highly praised by your previous teacher; let's hear your input on this." Everyone turned their attention to Yusei. He sighed and took a breath before starting.

"Personally I think home-brew decks have a clear cut advantage in the right hands. The first is the unpredictability factor; everyone knows the builds and strategies for the main stream decks. This means that homemade decks have a tactical advantage in a two out of three match if used correctly. Another reason home-brew decks are better is because it makes the duelist better. Making a deck made from scratch provokes thoughts within the mind of the duelist. This causes the user to see connections and plays that's a normal duelist won't. I believe that it stimulates active thinking that enhances the duelist's abilities to make spontaneous strategies," he finished. Everyone was at a loss of words. They didn't expect him to answer, let alone give an explanation like that.

**Aki POV**

"Very good, continuing on what Mister Fudo said…" That is all I heard Professor Tanner say. I completely zoned out. Who the heck is this guy? He comes from some school in the Satellite, and tells me he is being placed in a higher class. He failed to tell me that it was _my_ class. This is not an ordinary deck composition class; this is the _highest_ level of deck composition. Most fourth years don't get to this class. Carly and I have been in the top of our class since forever, so it's not a surprise for us. He looks like your average nice guy, but I didn't expect him to be some transfer genius.

"Alright class that will be all for today, I'll see you next time," Professor Tanner said as people started shuffling their notebooks and bags, "Yusei I need the rest of your information to finalize your addition to this class, stay after for a bit." On my way out I met up with Carly.

"Who the heck is that guy? Showing me up like that!" Carly grumbled, "Plus what was with that look you gave him? Do you like him or something?"

"…WHAT, why do you always do this to me?" I shouted.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...so who was this mystery guy that you were meeting with huh?" Carly implied while nudging Aki.

"Actually…" as she was about tell Carly that the guy happened to be Yusei she was interrupted.

"Oh hey Aki," Yusei greeted her cheerfully, "I didn't know you were in the class."

"I should be saying the same thing," I retorted, rolling my eyes, "You didn't tell me that you were adding this class!"

"You didn't ask," he replied giving her a cheeky smile. Before Aki could respond Carly cut in with an 'ahem' to get their attention.

"Oh yea I forgot, this is my friend Carly, Carly this is Yusei," she said as she gestured to both of them.

"Pleasure," Carly said grasping his gloved hand. As they were shaking her phone went off, "Oops, sorry I need to take this," Yusei and Aki simply nodded.

"I'd love to stay but I have to meet up with Crow, I'll see you around Aki."

"Alright bye," as Aki waved him off Carly just got off the phone.

"SO! Its Aki to him isn't it?" Carly said with an evil grin, "Isn't he _special_."

"What? I'm going to stop you right there."

"Don't try to hide it, I know that you only let people you like call you Aki!" Carly declared, "From what I know, he's the first _boy _that you've given this permission to, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Its not what you think!" Aki continued by telling Carly everything, from the meeting in the morning to talk they were having at the tea shop.

"You went on a date and didn't tell me?"

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Aki yelled.

"What do you mean it wasn't a date? Just the two of you going somewhere, enjoying each other's company, and on top of that he pays for you?" Aki was at a loss of words, "You know what? I think Misty would love to hear this!"

"You better not," Aki threatened. She would never heard the end of this from them.

"What if I do?" Carly responded in a matter of fact tone, "You'll have to get to her before I do!" When she finished she already started running.

"Wait, what?" Aki rubbed her temples, "This is so not worth the trouble," she mumbled to herself.

**Yusei POV**

"You got what?" Crow yelled. I could still feel my ears ringing.

"I have her number, she asked if we could trade numbers, so it sounded like a good idea to me," I said shrugging.

"DUDE, you so owe me!"

"Owe you for what? Making me wake up early?"

"I just set you up on a date with one of the hottest girls in school AND you got her number," I rolled my eyes, typical Crow. He has a point, she is very attractive.

"It wasn't a date, we went to that shop because it was cold outside, since I brought her there I thought it's only fair that I pay for her. She didn't know what to expect, hell I didn't know what to expect," I sighed. I did enjoy my time with her but I'm not going to consider it a date.

"I don't get how you do it," Crow said to me as he clapped my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You and girls! You have a weird way of attracting them, yet you don't do anything!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I actually did, but it's not something I'm proud of.

"Are you serious? My ratio of girls attracted to me as oppose to you is like four to one!" Crow exclaimed holding up his fingers in front of me.

"You know as well as I do that those girls didn't like me for me."

"You're standards are too high my good friend," he said shaking his head.

"Whatever man I'll meet you at home I'm done for the day," I said walking towards the parking lot.

"What already? How was that class did you get in?"

"Lets just say the class was _interesting_."

* * *

Like last time, any comments or suggestions are welcome. If I can improve in anyway I would love to hear it, thanks guys!


End file.
